Jhonny Klebitz
História thumb|right|Jhonny thumb|right|Jhonny e Sua Gangue Jhonny Klebitz, um motoqueiro que no início dos acontecimentos assume funções interinas como líder de uma gangue de motociclistas denominado “The Lost”. Essa situação, originada devido à permanência na prisão de Billy Grey, o antigo chefe do grupo, altera-se com a saída, em liberdade condicional, de Billy da prisão. A partir desse momento, Jhonny passa para segundo na linha de comando e, devido a grandes diferenças de temperamento, entra em rota de colisão com Billy... Este é o chefe dos Lost, é completamente tresloucado e as únicas regras que alguma vez seguiu foram as necessárias para lhe garantir a saída da reabilitação. O livro de regras é seu para escrever e moldar as linhas das situações consoante a sua vontade no momento, ou quantidade de álcool ingerida. São precisamente estes os motivos da insatisfação que Jhonny já não consegue esconder pois não compreende a necessidade em tanta violência gratuita e desmesurada causada por um homem que usa a palavra irmão ou irmandade quando lhe é conveniente. Este é o ponto de partida para esta nova aventura. thumb|right|Jhonny na Sua Moto =Discrição= Nascimento Jonathan Klebitz nasceu em 1974, e em 34 anos, ele é o mais velho dos três protagonistas do GTA IV (Johnny, Luis, e Niko). Ele nasceu em acter, Alderney (que cresceu lá, como ele ainda vive em Alderney) para uma família judaica. Está implícito que seus pais sempre pensei que não iria ter grande (In Off Route, Johnny rouba um ônibus e às vezes diz: "Minha mãe me disse que eu ia crescer pra ser um motorista de ônibus."). Ele tem um irmão, Michael Klebitz, que o introduziu ao Billy Grey como as crianças em 1984, quando Johnny tinha 10 anos e Michael / Billy ambos foram 15. Ironicamente, Michael é um soldado servindo no Iraque, é um cidadão cumpridor das leis, e critica estilo de vida do motociclista Johnny e associação criminosa com Billy. Vida Adulta O registo criminal de Johnny mostra a atividade rigorosa entre 1991 e 1994, quando Johnny teria sido entre 17 e 20. Ele foi preso logo depois e teve uma violação de liberdade condicional em 2000, o que significa que ele fez até seis anos. Klebitz diz um amigo de Thomas Stubbs que ele não tinha um emprego desde que foi libertado da prisão. Uma das manchas na camisa de Johnny diz: "I Rode Minas Las Venturas 2004". Entre suas muitas cicatrizes, ele também tem sido implícito que ele tem um olho mau, quando se fala de Clay Simons diz "Oh. Devo usar o meu olho bom". Além disso, durante uma conversa com Billy Grey no início do Lost and Damned estados, Johnny que ele pesa 230 £. Johnny, ao contrário de Billy, realmente se preocupa com o futuro do The Lost Irmandade e os seus membros, mas é rápido a encerrar quem está errado ou desobedecer a ele. Antes de Jim foi assassinado, ele pareceu se importar mais com The Lost que muitos de seus amigos. Johnny também é muito mais obstinado e sensível do que os outros motociclistas. Além disso, ele e Ashley Butler utilizado até à data, mas ele terminou o relacionamento com ela devido ao seu romance com Billy Grey, bem como a sua dependência de drogas. Ele ainda cuida dela, mas acredita que as drogas foram completamente tomadas sobre sua vida. Ele ainda vai fazer de tudo para protegê-la, como mostrado quando ele recebe um telefonema dela e deixa cair o que estava fazendo para dar sua ajuda. Como com Ashley, Johnny também se solidariza com Roman Bellic, um estranho para ele, mais tarde, em missão "Roman Holiday", mesmo a pedir aos russos que ir com calma, apesar de Johnny não teve escolha no seqüestro. "The Lost And Damned" Imediatamente, quando Billy Grey sai da clínica de reabilitação, ele ficou irritado com Johnny por não ter a moto pronta para ele. Então Grey começou a iniciar uma briga com os Anjos da Morte (AOD), apenas para que ele pudesse se reunir com sua bicicleta. Este facto criou tensão, não só entre as duas gangues, mas também entre Billy e Johnny. Esta rapidamente encaminhado para uma guerra entre os perdidos e os AoD Billy Grey jogou várias partes na sede do clube Lost para comemorar a sua libertação da prisão. Apesar de ser visitado por tempo parcial advogado, biker a tempo parcial, Dave Grossman, Klebitz tinha um sit-down com Billy e os dois discutiram a tensão entre eles. Quando eles começaram a começar a concordar com cada ponto de vista de outros, Grey tem enviado mensagens de texto de alguém, informando de alguns membros do The Lost a ser saltado por membros do The Angels of Death. Após resgatar o Lost atacado membros, Grey foi informado da morte de Jason Michaels, que foi morto por uma arma desconhecida contratado (que era realmente Niko Bellic). Grey manipulou a situação, responsabilizando os Anjos da Morte no fim de mobilizar o grupo a atacar o seu clube, mesmo depois que ele informou aos outros membros do The Lost Irmandade que era um pólo "ou" hitman sérvio ". Durante o ataque, Grey encontrou dois sacos de duffle cheio de heroína, e planejava roubar e vendê-los. Este facto criou tensão entre os mais Klebitz e Grey. Billy mais tarde chamado Klebitz e disse-lhe para falar com Elizabeta Torres, que tinha encontrado um comprador para a heroína roubada. Torres informou Klebitz sobre o acordo e enviou Niko Bellic (que Klebitz, obviamente, não reconheceu como sendo o assassino Jason) e Playboy X para acompanhá-lo. O negócio, no entanto, foi uma picada LCPD disfarçado operação. Depois de algum tumulto, escapou Klebitz com a heroína. Billy Grey Klebitz então chamado novamente e disse-lhe para reunir-se com congressistas Thomas Stubbs III para ajudá-lo com alguma roupa suja "e outras situações sensíveis. The Lost Brotherhood mais tarde descobriu que a heroína que roubou The Angels of Death pertencia originalmente à Tríades. Jeremy Grey e pensei que eles devem manter a heroína, mas Klebitz Fitzgerald e convenceu o grupo a se livrar dela, devido à LCPD sendo para eles. Os quatro foram para o negócio, mas apenas Klebitz e Fitzgerald entrou para falar com as Tríades, que imediatamente atacou e roubou a heroína. Como Johnny e Jim escapou para um telhado, viram Billy Grey acidente de bicicleta. Ele foi então cercado por agentes da DLCP angred e gritando que tinha Klebitz armou pra ele. Isso acabou por dividir o Lost em duas facções, uma liderada por Klebitz e um por Jeremy (após este evento, jaqueta Johnny mudou de leitura Vice-Presidente de Loyal Presidente). Jim Fitzgerald posteriormente introduzidas Klebitz para Malc e DeSean do Riders Uptown. Mais uma vez, Johnny falou com Elizabeta Torres e ela disse que precisava de um trabalho feito, ao associá-lo com seus novos aliados e Malc DeSean. Fitzgerald introduzido mais tarde a Ray Boccino Klebitz, um Capo da família Pegorino, que dirigiu Klebitz para o esconderijo de Brian (Boccino porque acreditava que a guerra civil Lost é mau para o negócio), que resultou na morte de Brian. Ashley Butler, uma ex-namorada, pediu a sua ajuda, dizendo que ela estava sendo mantido refém por suas dívidas para Dimitri Rascalov. Como pagamento, Dimitri exigiu que Klebitz seqüestrar um homem chamado Roman Bellic para ele. Mais tarde, Ray Boccino tinha Klebitz acompanham Niko Bellic a um negócio de diamantes com a máfia judaica. Klebitz, porém, decolou com o dinheiro depois que Luis Fernando Lopez emboscaram o negócio. Ray então seqüestrado Fitzgerald em retaliação e torturado no porão de Drusilla, para tentar obter seu dinheiro de volta, até Klebitz apareceu para salvar Jim. Os dois mais tarde escapou e Johnny chamada Ashley Butler para encontrá-la na sede do clube. Ashley disse-lhe que ela tinha Boccino convencer Johnny trabalhar com ele em primeiro lugar, por isso use coul Ray The Lost, negligenciando a sua remuneração. Ela também revelou que Jim Fitzgerald foi morto por um dos assassinos Boccino de que, desconhecido Klebitz, realmente foi Niko Bellic novamente. Após esta perda, Thomas Stubbs III encontrou-se com Johnny na sede do clube, e informou-lhe que Boccino quer ser preso ou morto em um mês, bem como dos planos de Billy Grey's de ratos para fora Johnny e Angus Martin, membro do grupo The Lost , a fim de ser libertado da prisão. Johnny tem deixado todos no capítulo Alderney de The Lost para quebrar o Estado Alderney Correctional Facility, para Klebitz pessoalmente silêncio Billy. Depois de escapar da prisão, Klebitz e os restantes membros do The Lost descobriu que o seu clube tinha sido saqueada e destruída pelos capangas de Ray. Johnny mandou os restos do clube queimado, e os membros sobreviventes do The Lost Brotherhood (ele, Terry, Clay e Angus) assistiram ao clube queimar. =Aparições= *'GTA IV' :* Blow Your Cover :* Museum Piece *'The Ballad of Gay Tony' :* I Luv LC (Easter Egg) :* Frosting on the Cake :* Not So Fast =Fontes= * GTA Mind * GTA Wikia (Em inglês) Categoria:Protagonistas